Vaudou
by Xinou
Summary: Elle le plante, épingle par épingle. Et Louis souffre.


_Petit OS sans prétention qui s'inscrit dans ma vision de la next gen. Louis et Hugo Weasley ainsi que l'univers HP appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, Leah et Maeko sont mes OC._

_Un énorme merci à Bloo et Laly12 pour leurs corrections et leurs conseils!_

* * *

Maeko.

Quel foutu prénom. Prénom ? Non, ça n'en est pas un. Au mieux une marque de cônes glacés.

Maeko.

Mais qu'a-t-il, à la fin, son inconscient ? Pourquoi le torturer ainsi ? Roulé en boule de façon très virile au fond de son lit, Louis soupire.

Maeko.

À cause d'elle, il vient une fois de plus de faire fuir une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle le fait exprès, il en est sûr. Elle doit avoir une petite poupée de cire à son effigie, planquée sous son oreiller et dans laquelle elle plante ses épingles.

Tiens ! Une dans le cerveau, pour que tu réfléchisses à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer avec elle. Et puis tiens ! Une autre dans le ventre, pour que tu n'aies même plus les tripes de l'approcher.

Oui, c'est bien une façon de faire de Serpentard ça. Elle le manipule à distance, l'oblige à se rappeler, le force même à crier son prénom à chaque fois qu'il jouit.

Ou alors, peut-être bien qu'il délire et qu'elle l'a oublié.

Louis renifle bruyamment avant de tirer la couverture sur sa tête. Impossible, sa théorie vient juste de se confirmer. Quelque part, sous un oreiller, une épingle vient de s'enfoncer tout droit dans le cœur d'une poupée de cire. Une poupée blonde aux yeux bleus. Une poupée Louis.

Il se reprend. L'oublier, lui ? Quelle idée saugrenue, il est bien trop beau.

Nouveau soupir. Oui, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est belle elle aussi, à sa façon. Il le sait trop, il la voit dès qu'il ferme les yeux. Sa bouche trop rouge et ses yeux trop noirs. Ses dents trop blanches et ses cils trop longs. Elle est belle. Il enrage.

Leah ne va plus tarder. Il aurait dû répondre à son hibou. « Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ». Ça n'aurait pas été bien compliqué et elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. Quoique, la connaissant, elle serait venue quand même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si... Poufsouffle ?

On frappe à la porte. Pile à l'heure.

- Louis, ouvre-moi.

Il fait le mort, il n'est pas là. Elle va partir.

- Je sais que tu es là. Je ne partirai pas.

Il grogne et se retourne dans son lit. Qu'elle reste si elle y tient. Mais elle ne passera pas la porte.

- J'ai le double des clés je te signale.

Comment fait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle lit dans ses pensées ? Louis est scandalisé. Mais il ne se lèvera pas. Il est de trop mauvaise foi.

Leah est entrée, elle se sert un café.

- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, ne peut-il s'empêcher de râler.

- C'est ce que je fais, répond-elle posément avant de venir s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Raconte.

Que veut-elle qu'il raconte ? Que Maeko l'obsède ? Il est bien trop fier, rien que pour se l'avouer à lui-même.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

C'est une réponse passe partout. Ça explique qu'il ne se soit pas levé, qu'il l'ait plantée ce matin. C'est parfait.

- Hmm, fait Leah en l'observant.

Elle n'est pas dupe, elle le connaît trop. Sept ans d'une longue amitié à Poudlard, plus deux ans de colocation et maintenant un an de visites quasi quotidiennes ont eu raison des moindres secrets qu'il pouvait encore avoir pour elle.

- Voyons... dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle réfléchissait. Tu n'aurais pas mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ? Par exemple, un peu plus bas... et un peu plus sur la gauche ?

Elle le regarde avec ce sourire angélique qui se veut innocent, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur droit vers sa poitrine. Louis grimace. Il attrape un oreiller et lui lance en pleine figure. Elle rit, lui grimace de plus belle. Il vient d'admettre implicitement qu'elle a raison. Alors il tire à nouveau la couverture et s'enfouit dessous.

Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est la poupée. Il doit récupérer cette satanée figurine de cire, enlever les épingles qui y sont plantées et la cacher, pour que plus personne ne la trouve. Comme ça, plus personne ne pourra l'atteindre à distance, comme Maeko le fait si bien.

Son plan est simple : aller chez elle, prendre la poupée sous l'oreiller et s'en aller. Très vite. Très loin.

- Du café petit Louis ? demande Leah en lui tendant une tasse, après avoir tiré la couverture d'un coup sec.

- Je ne suis pas petit, réplique-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe, avant de lui arracher la tasse des mains.

Comme si cela servait à quelque chose.

Cela fait des années que Leah l'appelle « petit Louis », depuis qu'il a eu le malheur de lui confier qu'en France, il s'agit d'un fromage pour enfant. Cela fait autant d'années qu'à chaque fois il lui rétorque qu'il n'est pas petit.

- Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, commence la petite blonde, toujours assise sur son lit.

Machinalement, Louis cherche sa couverture des yeux. Il veut retourner dessous. Il n'a aucune envie de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Ou du moins, il n'a pas envie qu'on le lui confirme. Mais Leah a bien fait les choses. Sa couverture gît en un tas à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il soupire et rejette la tête en arrière.

- Ça commence par un « M » et ça finit par... « aeko ».

Elle sourit toujours. C'est insupportable. Ils ont eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, pourquoi insiste-t-elle ? Oui, il est passé à autre chose. Bien sûr qu'il l'a oubliée. C'est elle qui le torture encore, et non, il ne se fait pas d'idées. Leah espère-t-elle que les réponses auront changé ?

- N'importe quoi, s'exclame-t-il avec humeur.

Mais dans sa tête, il voit de grands yeux noirs et une jolie bouche rouge qui le narguent. Quant aux épingles, elles dansent dans son cœur.

- Ça fait deux ans qu'on est plus ensemble, il y a prescription, marmonne-t-il encore. En plus, c'était de ta faute.

Il aurait du se taire. Leah ne sourit plus. Elle le fixe, la bouche entre-ouverte, le regard amer.

- Excuse-moi, se reprend Louis.

De l'eau valse dans ses yeux verts. Elle s'est tue. Il sait qu'elle ne pleurera pas, qu'elle ne protestera pas. Il sait qu'elle encaissera.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

C'est exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire. Parce que quand Leah a mal, elle ne remue plus les épingles dans le cœur de Louis. Parce que quand Leah a mal, elle se tait, et c'est bien le seul moyen que Louis connaisse pour la faire taire.

Plus tard il regrettera. Il s'en voudra, se trouvera odieux, indigne, ami ignoble. Pour l'instant, il apprécie le moment de répit.

- Hmm, émet-elle à nouveau avant de se relever.

Lentement, elle se dirige vers l'évier et pose sa tasse vide dedans. Elle reste un moment de dos. Le temps qu'il lui faut pour se reconstituer une façade d'enthousiasme. Puis elle revient s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur. On va s'amuser un peu, ça nous fera du bien, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ça sonne encore un peu faux. Il a dû l'ébranler un peu plus que d'habitude. C'est compréhensible. Là où Louis a perdu une amante, Leah a perdu une amie de longue date. Et pour Leah, il n'y a pas grand chose au-dessus de l'amitié. Une vraie Poufsouffle, tandis que Louis n'est qu'un égocentrique sans ambition, sans courage et sans cervelle.

- Hugo sera là, répond-t-il d'un ton factuel.

- Je sais, soupire Leah. Tu m'aideras à l'éviter.

Il acquiesce. Il lui doit bien ça. Surtout que, cette fois, c'est en grande partie sa faute si les choses ont mal tourné entre Leah et son cousin Hugo.

- Tu vas mettre quoi ? Je n'ai rien de blanc moi, continue-t-elle.

- Ma sœur et ses lubies de code vestimentaire, s'exaspère-t-il. J'aurais bien quelque chose dans mon placard. Toi tu n'as qu'à changer la couleur d'une de tes robes, le sort devrait tenir le temps d'une soirée.

- Oui, je peux faire ça, répond-t-elle pensive. Je vais...

- Non ! la coupe-t-il.

- Quoi non ?

- Non, tu ne mettras pas ta vieille robe verte, longue, moche et toute rapiécée. Crois moi, elle restera hideuse même en en changeant la couleur.

- Hé ! Je l'aime bien moi cette robe, proteste-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Eh bien moi, j'aime bien le caleçon que je portais quand j'avais dix ans, celui avec des dragons rouges et bleus. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je le porte encore, et surtout pas pour sortir.

Il n'a pas tort, elle ne peut pas le nier. Elle doit trouver une autre tenue pour ce soir et le laisse donc enfin seul.

Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle reste. Car à peine a-t-elle refermé la porte que des dizaines d'épingles viennent se planter dans son double de cire. Elles lui font mal. Elle lui fait mal. Et son prénom tourne à nouveau en boucle dans sa tête.

Maeko.

De grands yeux noirs, de longs cils sombres, des lèvres rouge sang et un sourire magnifique. Machiavélique. Elle le torture, le manipule, se joue de lui tout comme il s'est joué d'elle. Elle l'obsède, elle l'ensorcelle.

Il l'aime.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenus, c'est pas grand chose... M'enfin si le coeur vous en dit, je suis pas contre une petite review =D_

_Et puis - toujours si le coeur vous en dit - si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur Leah, Maeko et Louis, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres textes sur eux, notamment "Phénomène Leah" et "La Répartition". Bien sûr (et encore heureux), je ne vous force à rien!_


End file.
